moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bad Dummies/Credits
RATING OPENING CREDITS OPENING CREDITS (INTERNATIONAL) THE BAD DUMMIES CLOSING CREDITS THE END Directed by GREG TIERNAN & DAVE WASSON Screenplay by BRUCE CAMPBELL & SHELLEY LONGWORTH Story by KATIE CROWN SETH ROGEN ADAM SANDLER EVAN GOLDBERG Produced by SETH ROGEN, ADAM SANDLER & EVAN GOLDBERG Executive Producers PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER ALLISON ABBATE JON BURTON ZAREH NALBANDIAN Co-Producers MELANIE STIMMELL ALEXANDRA McATTE KATIE KRENTZ Production Designer GRANT FRECKELTON Editor KIRK M. MORRI Visual Effects Supervisor JAMES E. PRICE Music by DANNY ELFMAN & DAVID NEWMAN THE MOUNTAIN TOWN Music by ALAN MENKEN Lyrics by SETH ROGEN, ADAM SANDLER, EVAN GOLDBERG BRUCE CAMPBELL, STEVEN MNUCHIN and SHELLEY LONGWORTH Music Supervisor MYCHAEL DANNA ADAM SANDLER KRISTEN WIIG BRUCE CAMPBELL SHELLEY LONGWORTH EDWARD NORTON MATTHEW LILLARD THE UMBILICAL BROTHERS MICHAEL J. FOX KATIE CROWN DANA SNYDER EUGENE MIRMAN SHANE RIMMER DANNY McBRIDE DAVID ODGEN STIERS and JAMIE KENNEDY A SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT/COLUMBIA PICTURES Presentation THE BAD DUMMIES CLOSING CREDITS (INTERNATIONAL) THE END Directed by GREG TIERNAN & DAVE WASSON Screenplay by BRUCE CAMPBELL & SHELLEY LONGWORTH Story by KATIE CROWN SETH ROGEN ADAM SANDLER EVAN GOLDBERG Produced by SETH ROGEN, ADAM SANDLER & EVAN GOLDBERG Executive Producers PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER ALLISON ABBATE JON BURTON ZAREH NALBANDIAN Co-Producers MELANIE STIMMELL ALEXANDRA McATTE KATIE KRENTZ Production Designer GRANT FRECKELTON Editor KIRK M. MORRI Visual Effects Supervisor JAMES E. PRICE Music by DANNY ELFMAN & DAVID NEWMAN THE MOUNTAIN TOWN Music by ALAN MENKEN Lyrics by SETH ROGEN, ADAM SANDLER, EVAN GOLDBERG BRUCE CAMPBELL, STEVEN MNUCHIN and SHELLEY LONGWORTH Music Supervisor MYCHAEL DANNA ADAM SANDLER KRISTEN WIIG BRUCE CAMPBELL SHELLEY LONGWORTH EDWARD NORTON MATTHEW LILLARD THE UMBILICAL BROTHERS MICHAEL J. FOX KATIE CROWN DANA SNYDER EUGENE MIRMAN SHANE RIMMER DANNY McBRIDE DAVID ODGEN STIERS and JAMIE KENNEDY A SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT/MIRAMAX FILMS Presentation THE BAD DUMMIES SCROLLING CREDITS Line Producers GREG TIERNAN DOUGLAS I. SCHWARTZ Unit Production Manager BONG MAYHAIAM Imagery and Animation Production by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS CAST Donald - ADAM SANDLER Kate - SHELLEY LONGWORTH Becca - KRISTEN WIIG Harold - BRUCE CAMPBELL Marty - MICHAEL J. FOX James - MATTHEW LILLARD George - DAVID COLLINS Brad - SHANE DUNDAS Teacher - CLAUDIA CHRISTIAN Principal - DANA SNYDER Gill - ANDY BERMAN Announcer - JAMIE KENNEDY Peter - TOBEY MAGUIRE Horst - MICHAEL CERA Django - RICHARD EPCAR Robo PSP - BILL HADER Robo Computer - JASON SPISAK Robo Phone - KATIE CROWN Robo Car - DANNY McBRIDE Robo 3D Glasses - CRAIG ROBINSON Robo Door - EUGENE MIRMAN Robo School Bus - HARLAND WILLIAMS Robo Ball - MARTIN STARR Robo Soda Pop - DWIGHT SCHULTZ Bottle Pop - DAVID ODGEN STIERS Soda Pop - RICHARD PEARCE Rat - CONRAD VERNON Robo Rat - CODY CAMERON Chef Robo - MARTIN SHORT The Little Spider - SHANE RIMMER STORY ART DEPARTMENT EDITORIAL CGI SUPERVISORS MICHAEL MULLEN TAREK ELAYDI CHARACTER & ENVIRONMENT SET-UP RIGGING PREVIS & LAYOUT ANIMATION CFX & SHOT FINALING FX ANIMATION LOOK DEVELOPMENT MATTE PAINTING LIGHTING & COMPOSTING Senior Lighting Supervisor RONALD SAMSON Lighting Supervisors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Compositing Supervisor KATHY CAVAIOLA Lead Lighting Artists KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS, JOHN WELBORN Lead Composting TD JIM PASSON Lighting & Compositing Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO AMANDA FUJTA MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN CHARACTER PIPELINE Character Pipeline Supervior CHRIS NELDER Character Pipeline TDs MAXIMILIAN LUNDBERG AARON A. KAHN JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS SCOTT KOWALCHYK BEN ADAMS CYNTHIA LAPOINTE JAMES SPADAFORE MARC-OLIVIER ROULEAV BART RACHMIL LINDA MOORE RON SENKOWSKI SHARRA GAGE PRODUCTION Deluxe Project Manager MICHELLE DOHERTY Recruiter RENEE PIRIE Render Wranglers CAMERON MIDDLEDITCH ADEM MEMEDI JAIME PROVIDO KATHERINE GRUBB Digital Production Manager: SPI KEIKO KOYAMA Computer Graphics Supervisor: SPI DYLAN GOTTLIEB Production Management ED ADAMS Senior Digital Production Manager JARROD NESBIT Production Coordinators FRANKLIN WARNER LOUIS SOEDER STACY THOMPSON SARAH DOUGAN Insurance Services DAVID CHANNING Technical Production Coordinator SHANE BIRDSILL Production of Technology NITIN KUMAR Production Assistants LISA REARDON ERIK ELIZARREZ BENJAMIN BALLARD RAYMOND SCHMIDT LISA BLOCH LISA ZUNICH LISA BOCH ADAM DUTHIE CHRIS MARINO STACEY FOOT Digital Production Assistants DOU HONG ERIK ELIZARREZ COREY BOOTH JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS ALAN PASMAN Additional Production Coordinator JULIE PENG Craft Services MICHAEL RANDOLPH NANCY MOOT Sheet Timing RUSSELL CALABRESE Unit Publicist MICHAEL SINGER Assistant Production Manager TAIDE CARPENTER Studio Executive: Development ANDREA GIANNETTI Production Of Technology NITIN KUMAR Head of Features & Broadcast, Laundry Design DAN MASCIARELLI Clearance Administrator JAY FLOYD Point Grey Assistant JOSH FAGEN POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Services By SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Company, Marin Country, California Post Production Supervisor DEE SCHUKA Post Production Executive JOHN B. ROESCH Post Production Coordinator ELIZABETH DEE EDWARDS Foley Mixers MARY JO LANG TONY ECKERT GREG ORLOFF Foley Artists DENNIE THORPE JANA VANCE Foley Editors CAROLYN TAPP LINDA LEW FRANK "PEPE" MEREL Dialogue Editors MATT BROWN THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY A. FEARING Re-Recording Mixers TIM LeBLANC, C.A.S. STEVEN MASLOW, C.A.S. DENNIS S. SANDS, C.A.S. MICHAEL SEMANICK, C.A.S. Supervising Re-Recording Mixers CHRIS SCARABOSIO, C.A.S. MICHAEL CASPER, C.A.S. CHRISTOPHER BOYES, C.A.S. Supervising Sound Editors GEOFFREY G. RUBAY RICK HINSON Sound Designer BENJAMIN A. BURTT Re-Recording Mix Technician BRIAN TARLECKI Additional Re-Recording Mixer MATT VOWLES Sound Mixer Additional Photography ARON SIEGEL Sound Designer BENJAMIN A. BURTT Original Dialogue Mixers JIMMY BITE TOR McAFEE KINGDON CARLOS SOTOLONGO DOC KANE MICHAEL MILLER ADR Editors MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN THOMAS G. WHITING Foley Recorded at WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS TAJ SOUNDWORKS ADR Mixer PATRICK CHRISTENSEN ADR Recordists MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN MATT SAURO KATHLEEN EDWARDS Original Dialogue Mixer CARLOS SOTOLONGO Dialogue & ADR Recorded at L.A. STUDIOS HOWARD SCHWARTZ RECORDING (NEW YORK) ADR Voice Casting ABIGAIL BARBIER Additional ADR Voice Casting MICKIE T. McGOWAN HEAR KITTY L.A. MADDOGS, INC. Filmed at part at SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Culver City, California Original Song & Score Supervisors TRYGGE TOVEN JULIANNE JORDAN Arrangements & Programming ALEXANDER BORNSTEIN Scoring Editor BRITTANY DuBAY Additional Score Composed by CRAIG BRAGINSKY Music Mixing Consultant MICHAEL J. LLOYD Vocal Arranger & Producer MICHAEL KOSARIN Music Conducted by PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY Orchestrators MICHAEL J. LLOYD PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY PATRICK RUSS MARCUS SJOWALL KEVIN KLIESCH GERNOT WOLFGANG Orchestral Contractors TONIA DAVALL SANDY De CRESCENT REGGIE WILSON ISOBEL GRIFFITHS PETER ROTTER MICHAEL MARKMAN Music Legal CHRISTINE BERGREN Music Editors BRIAN BULMAN DARYL B. KELL Music Copyists & Librarians by MARK GRAHAM MARNI SANDERS Music Prepartions DAKOTA MUSIC COPYING SERVICES JOANN KANE MUSIC SERVICES JOE ZIMMERMAN VICTOR PESAVENTO GREGORY JAMROK ANDREW "ANDY" ROWAN STEVEN L. SMITH Music Scoring Mixers DENNIS S. SANDS ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Music Recordists ADAM MICHALAK FRANK WOLF ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Assistant Music Engineers ANDY BASS KEITH UKRISNA MIREK L. STILES Music Engineer TOM HARDISTY First Assistant Sound Editor PAOLA MAGRANS Score Recorded & Mixing at THE EASTWOOD SCORING STAGE, WARNER BROS., BURBANK, CA THE STREISAND SCORING STAGE, SONY, CULVER CITY, CA. Scoring Coordinators SHALINI SINGH CYNTHIA PARK Scoring Technicians by BRYAN CLEMENTS PAT WEBER Scoring Crews GREGORY DENNEN MARK ESHELMAN JASON LLOYD DAVID MARQUETTE JAY SELVESTER KRISTEN SMITH Electric Guitars, Dulcimers, Mandolin & Hurdy Gurdy MIKE DEASY GEORGE DOERING CRAIG EASTMAN Mute Guitars, Guitars & Slide Guitars HEITOR PEIRERA DENNIS BUDIMIR Oboe Soloists & English Horns PHILIP ALYING TOM BOYD BARBARA NORTHCUTT ALEXANDER DuVOIR French Horns HARRIS GOLDMAN JAMES THATCHER BRAD WARNAAR Tuba Soloist JIM SELF Pianist & Keyboards BRYAN PEZZONE GLORIA C. CHENG RANDY KERBER STEVE PORCARO IAN FRASER JAMES NEWTON HOWARD MICHAEL "COOL COINS!" LANG Percussions, Xylophone & Glockenspielist TOM RANEY EMIL RICHARDS JERRY & DON WILLIAMS STEVE SCHAEFFER M.B. GORDY GREGORY T. GOODALL MICHAEL FISHER Congo, Bonga, Timpani, Bodhran & Drums PAULINHO DA COSTA ALAN ESTES WADE CULBREATH JIM KELTNER BOB "ROBERT" ZIMMITTI DANNY G. GRECO DALE ANDERSON Trumpets & Trombones RICHARD NASH RICK BAPTIST BILL BOOTH MARIO GUARNERI PETER DAVIES CHARLES LOPER MALCOLM M. McNAB WARREN LANNING WAYNE BERGERON Clarinet & Bassoon Soloists GIORA FEIDMAN DAN HIGGINS KENNETH "YAK!" MUNDAY DAVID RIDDLES ROSE CARRIGAN GEORGE THATCHER ROBERT "BOB" SHEPPARD JIMMY KANTER RALPHIE WILLIAMS PHILLIP O'CONNOR Violas & Violin Soloists BRUCE DUKOV MARK BERROW ROBIN D. OLSON BRUCE WHITE RALPH MORRISON Cellos & Basses JONATHAN WILLIAMS PAUL KEGG NORMAN LUDWIN MILTON KESTENBAUM SEBASTIAN TOETTCHER EDDIE MEARES DAVID V. SPELTZ BRUCE MORGANTHALER Harpist KATIE "KIT KAT" KIRKPATRICK Acoustic Guitar JOHN GOUX Dolby Sound Consultant JAMES "COACH" WRIGHT Color Timer JIM PASSON Co-Color Timers HARRY MULLER DALE E. GRAHN CHRIS REGAN Negative Cutters MARY NELSON-DUERRSTEIN & ASSOCIATES GARY BURRITT/KONA CUTTING Digital Intermediate by COMPANY 3 (LOS ANGELES) Animated Logo Designed by LAUNDRY DESIGN, INC. Main and End Titles by THE PICTURE MILL BLUE SKY|VIFX Opticals by CUSTOM FILM EFFECTS PACIFIC TITLE End Credits Crawl by SCARLET LETTERS/BEN SCHOEN Soundtrack Album on ATLANTIC RECORDS and MIRAMAX RECORDS MUSIC THE BAD DUMMIES Traditional Courtesy of ATLANTIC RECORDS and MIRAMAX RECORDS RIGHT THURR Written by ALONZO LEE, SHAMAR DAUGHERTY & HOWARD BAILEY, JR. Produced by THE TRAZ STARZ Performed by CHINGY Courtesy of DISTRUBING THA PEACE Under License from DEF JAM RECORDS & EPIC RECORDS a SONY MUSIC SOUNDTRAX & MIRAMAX RECORDS company LOVE MY WAY Written by STEVE LILLYWHITE Produced by STEVE LILLYWHITE & MARTIN HANNETT Performed by THE PSYCHEDELIC FURS Courtesy of MIRAMAX RECORDS Under license from SONY MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT YOU MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE Written by DARYL HALL & JOHN OATES Produced by DARYL HALL Performed by HALL & OATES Courtesy of MIRAMAX RECORDS Under license from SONY MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT MESS IS MINE Written by VANCE JOY & LUCI SCHRODER Performed by VANCE JOY Courtesy of LIBERATION MUSIC and MIRAMAX RECORDS PICTURE Written and Performed by KID ROCK Featuring SHERYL CROW Courtesy of MIRAMAX RECORDS Under license of WARNER MUSIC GROUP BETTE DAVIS EYES Written by DONNA WEISS & JACKIE DeSHANNON Produced by VAL GARAY Performed by KIM CARNES Courtesy of MIRAMAX RECORDS, INC. Under license from SPARKY DAWG RECORDS THE HEART OF ROCK AND ROLL Written by HUEY LEWIS & JOHNNY COLLA Produced by JOHNNY COLLA Performed by HUEY LEWIS & THE NEWS Courtesy of MIRAMAX RECORDS Under license from UNIVERSAL MUSIC GROUP Copyright © 2000 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Summit Entertainment, and Miramax Film Inc. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED This motion picture was created by Skellighting Productions and Epic Pictures in purposes from copyright law for united kingdom. SPECIAL THANKS TO CHELSEA BARNARD MATT BASS MARY PAT BENTAL RIKKI CARROLL JENNIFER A. CHASE RICKY ANTHONY HALL CHRIS DeFARIA GARETH B. BARKER JOHN DALEY ROBERT PORTER PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER LOUIS J. CUCK GERI KELLY JOHN COX JASON COX BRIAN KRAMMER DAVE WASSON KIRSTIE TOSTEVIN ERIN PATEL SIMON K. JONES JOSHUA DAVIES NIGEL CLEGG CEDRIC BONNIER ELLEN KENT JIM DeSELM FRINGE TALENT ROBERT LAYCOCK LISA GOLDBERG LES PERRY VIVECA GARDINER JENNY ROMERO STEPHEN SAWSON JAMIE GREEN CALE FINOT KENNY FRANCHI DEBORAH LIEBLING FRED CLINE MATT TOLMACH JEREMY GLICKSTEIN BRYAN Y. SCHULTZ TRISTA COPERHAVER SHANNON ERIC DENTON VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO CHELSEA BARNARD MATT BASS MARY PAT BENTAL RIKKI CARROLL JENNIFER A. CHASE RICKY ANTHONY HALL CHRIS DeFARIA GARETH B. BARKER JOHN DALEY ROBERT PORTER PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER LOUIS J. CUCK GERI KELLY JOHN COX JASON COX BRIAN KRAMMER DAVE WASSON KIRSTIE TOSTEVIN ERIN PATEL SIMON K. JONES JOSHUA DAVIES NIGEL CLEGG CEDRIC BONNIER ELLEN KENT JIM DeSELM FRINGE TALENT ROBERT LAYCOCK LISA GOLDBERG LES PERRY VIVECA GARDINER JENNY ROMERO STEPHEN SAWSON JAMIE GREEN CALE FINOT KENNY FRANCHI DEBORAH LIEBLING FRED CLINE MATT TOLMACH JEREMY GLICKSTEIN BRYAN Y. SCHULTZ TRISTA COPERHAVER CARLSBERG File:KODAK.jpg File:CFI.jpg File:Dolby Digital 2007.png|RECORDED IN DOLBY DIGITAL File:SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Treatres.png File:DTS small logo.svg.png File:IATSE.png Like expect for robots but no characters or doggy-doggy allowed, honey-moo! Pajama-Pants! This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits